fictional_radiofandomcom-20200213-history
89.0 Generation X
89.0 Generation X (GenX 89)is a rock station in all Saints Row games. The name is a reference to Generation X, people born from the late 60's to the early 80's. It has had 4 DJ's, Paul Driscol in 2006, Veteran Child in 2008, Tatiana in 2011, and Tommy Macher by 2013. Track Listings Saints Row (2006) Bear vs. Shark - "5,6 Kids" Cruiserweight - "To Be Quite Honest" Danko Jones - "Home To Hell" Hockey Night - "For Guys' Eyes Only" If I Were King - "Cauterise" Jet By Day - "Meet Me In The Dark" Kinski - "Hiding Drugs In The Temple" New Years Day - "Ready, Aim, Misfire" Orange Park - "Make up Your Mind" Paint It Black - "Panic" Shelby - "The Golden Boy" The Adored - "TV Riot" The Aquabats - "Look At Me, I'm a Winner" The Loved Ones - "100K" Young Offenders Institute - "We're the Young Offenders" Saints Row 2 (2008) Deftones - "Hole in the Earth" 2006 Galactic feat. Lyrics Born - "What You Need" 2007 Hot Hot Heat - "Let Me In" 2007 Jet - "Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is" 2006 The Life and Times - "Coat of Arms" 2005 Minus the Bear - "Knights" 2007 My Chemical Romance - "Teenagers" 2007 Panic! At The Disco - "Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" 2006 Paramore - "Misery Business" 2007 Plain White T's - "Hate (I Really Don't Like You)" 2006 The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - "Face Down" 2006 The Subways - "Rock & Roll Queen" 2005 Taking Back Sunday - "MakeDamnSure" 2006 The Used - "All That I've Got" 2004 Saints Row 3 (2011) The Black Keys - "Next Girl" Brooklyn - "Volcanology" The Dear Hunter - "In Cauda Venenum" Delphic - "Clarion Call" The Do - "Queen Dot Kong" Dragonette - "Stupid Grin" Feeder - "Renegades" Heavy Young Heathens - "Sha La La La La" Hockey - "Too Fake" Jr. - "Lost Desire" King Khan and the Shrines - "Torture" The Lines - "El Matador" Miike Snow - "Animal" The Rassle - "Born Free" Sleigh Bells - "Riot Rhythm" Valencia - "Stop Searching" White Denim - "Paint Yourself" Saints Row IV (2013) Awolnation - Burn it Down (2010) Beware of Darkness - Howl (2012) Black Bananas - Rad Times (2012) FIDLAR - No Waves (2012) In Flames - Deliver Us (2011) Lissy Trullie - It's Only You, Isn't It (2012) Neon Trees - Teenage Sounds (2012) Papa Roach - Still Swinging (2012) Terraplane Sun - Get Me Golden (2012) The Black Cadillacs - Choke (2012) The Bronx - Along For The Ride (2013) The Datsuns - System Overload (2006) The Features - How It Starts (2011) Walk the Moon - Tightrope (2012) We Were Promised Jetpacks - Circles and Squares (2011) A Play List for the station can be viewed here:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swxzt2N29CU&list=PL3CDBC177D48F7268 Photos savetheearth.PNG|The 2008 Host, Veteran Child Trivia *Despite being Called Generation X, it plays "Generation Y" Music. Category:Rock Category:Steelport Category:Stilwater Category:Saints Row Category:Saints Row 2 Category:Saints Row 3 Category:Saints Row IV Category:Alternative